digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath
(En:) |written by=(En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 21, 2001 (En:) February 23, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis Henry, , , Takato, Jeri, and are walking through a monochrome village. Guilmon and Terriermon see some food and eat it, only to find out it was bad. Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and come from a different street and reunite with Takato's group. Kazu and Kenta introduce Ryo to the rest of the group. Takato asks where Rika is, and is told that she left. Ryo thinks it's his fault, but Kenta says it's because Kazu wouldn't stop saying that Ryo is stronger than Rika. Meanwhile, Renamon tries to get Rika to tell her why they didn't go with the others. Ryo asks why the Tamers came to the Digital World, and Takato shows him the sketch of and . Ryo tells them he hasn't seen either of them. Elsewhere, Makuramon is still riding and searching for Calumon. Calumon has abandoned the flagpole, and is wearing the flag as a cape. He meets a Dogmon, who proceeds to attack and then chase Calumon. Ryo brings the Tamers to a large castle where they can spend the night. They go to sleep, when Kazu wakes everyone else up because he sees Knightmon pass by. Takato starts going through his backpack and finds a letter from his mom. Jeri notices that Takato is upset, and the two of them talk. Calumon is still searching for the Tamers and runs into on his motorcycle, who proceeds to leave Calumon in a dust cloud as he heads off. The next morning, Ryo is showing the others the way back, and leads them down a floating spiral staircase. Calumon runs into a data ball, and starts doing sommersaults with it, passing by some Woodmon. As he chases the ball, some flying glowing creatures start flying by him. Suddenly the ground lights up behind Calumon and his crystal lights up, which causes the Woodmon to digivolve to Cherrymon. Makuramon and Majiramon see the light and speed towards it. The Tamers minus Rika reach the bottom of the staircase and spot Makuramon. They run off towards the light. The flying creatures run off, and Calumon chases them. Calumon falls into a crevice. Makuramon notices the Tamers. Cyberdramon senses Majiramon's power and attacks. Majiramon retaliates, injuring Cyberdramon. Leomon, Guilmon and Terriermon rush out to help Cyberdramon. Henry and Takato digivolve their partners. Leomon, Gargomon and Growlmon launch succesive attacks, but nothing hurts Majiramon. Ryo slashes the Goliath card, which causes Cyberdramon to grow to the size of Majiramon. Cyberdramon easily defeats Majiramon, while Makuramon escapes. Cyberdramon still wants to fight, and Ryo leaves the group to try to control him. Featured characters (1) * (5) * (11) * (13) *Otamamon (19) *''Patamon'' (24) |c5= * (1) *Doggymon (18) * (19) *''Greymon'' (24) *''Gatomon'' (24) *Woodmon (29) * (32) * (32) |c6= * (10) * (14) *'' '' (15) *' ' (17) *Knightmon (21) *Cherrymon (31) |c7= * (27) |c8= *Nohemon (16) |c11= *''Unidentifiable Digimon on card'' *Behemoth (27) *DigiGnome (30) }} Digimon Analyser No digimon are analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Guilmon: "Hey look, it chocolate!" Guilmon: "Ugh!" Takato: "Guilmon what's wrong?" "Guilmon: "Not chocolate!" Terriermon: Huh? Lemme see. Ugh!" Leomon: "You shouldn't eat everything you see especially not here. Things aren't always what they seem." Guilmon: "I could try, but when I see food my brain shuts off." Terriermon: "I don't believe it, I've finally become Guilmon" :—'Guilmon:' and Terriermon after eating an item that wasn't chocolate. Woodmon no. 1: "OK, what's with the little guy?" Woodmon no. 2: "Beats me, kids today are crazy." Woodmon no. 3: "I've got two words for ya. Sun. Stroke." :—The three Woodmon when seeing Calumon. Ryo: "Ready...Set...GO! Digi-Modify! Goliath, activate!" :—'Ryo', activating his Goliath card to empower Cyberdramon. Calumon's Song :—I was having a yucky day :—But now, whoo-hoo, I get to play :—Other Digimon were so mean, :—The nastiest you've ever seen. :—I don't need them; not at all. :—My brand new friend's a big, pink ball. :—Running here, and running there, like a hyper teddy bear! Rawr! :—Happy doodle! Oh, what fun. :—I wish I had a chocolate bun! :—Or a cookie, or a cake, or a minty chocolate shake! :—Who needs snacks; I have a toy. :—My prancy ball-- Oh! What a joy! :—I'm so happy, I don't care, :—I'm still not wearing underwear! Other notes |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The character in the Japanese title card is Calumon (with his cape). }} de:Wo ist Calumon?